the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gods Of War
The Gods of War are the blood-bound deities of combat, rivalry and conquest found throughout the Omniverse. They are also the patrons and powers of the Order of Warriors. The Gods of War are numerous and they are not limited strictly to Pagan Gods. The Archangel Michael is listed among them as well, as is certain Eldritch, the archdemon Abbadon, and other cosmic-level beings. The Gods of War are the spearhead of the Military Order and they champion only the strongest. AkA: The War Gods, the Ancient Gods of War. Facts: -The Gods of War come from many different backgrounds but the one thing that unites them is their inherent ties to combat and conquest. By definition, all War Gods are themselves members of the Order of Warriors. -The Gods of War consider all things military and combat-related to fall under their purview. -There is a surprising amount of diversity in the personalities of the War Gods. Some, like Ares and Thor, are just straight up fighters who go looking for a fight. Others, like Mars and Odin, are more strategic and specialize in tactics. St. Michael is a holy crusader who champions the righteous, while his Infernal counterpart Abbadon is a slayer of the innocent and defiler of all that is good. -Despite this anonymity in character traits, most War Gods do share certain values in common. They value pride, honor and courage above all else. Among the Gods of War, probably the most unforgivable sin is that of showing cowardice. -Most members of the Military Order will come to identify with one or more War Gods above the rest. Growing close to such cosmic entities can cause them to develop powers above and beyond those normally associated with their Order. -Historically, while the worship of Gods is often tied to temples and shrines, the Gods of War are more often worshiped best on the battlefield. From blood sacrifice to the righteous slaying of one's foes, the War Gods show their greatest favor when they drink deeply in the blood of the defeated. -The Gods of War are powerful, cosmic-level beings. They will each of them possess followers of their own, beings of like-minded temperament who may prove to be useful allies for the Warriors. -Like the Order of Warriors as a whole, the Gods of War are usually not that big on magick. Strength of arms and sound strategy are what they prefer, although some of the War Gods do make concessions to the use of more overt supernatural means (Odin being such an example). Even when such magick is accepted, it will always possess a strong slant towards the martial in ritual and spell-crafting. -Another Order the War Gods are contentious with are the Courtesans. Love and Hate are considered to be conflicting concepts, and hate is integral to War, so the patrons of the War Order will often look down upon the hedonistic Romantic Order and its allies. -Within the Order of Warriors is a belief in a Final Battle that will rage at the end of time and bring about the collapse of our universe. The purpose of the War Order is to be the chosen champions of the War Gods, selected and trained to ultimately fight and die in this last, grand conflict. Category:War Category:Pagan